


Rising Stah

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about hot mentors. 🔥🔥🔥
Relationships: Rising Star/Hot Older Mentor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Rising Stah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts).




End file.
